La Promesa del Zorro de Oro
by TheRageHeart
Summary: Su mundo se fue hacía mucho tiempo, aquellos a quienes amaba ahora descansan en el mundo puro mientras que él sigue aquí, esperando, atento y resguardando al mundo de cualquier ro el tiempo desgasta incluso el muro mas solido y años de ver la maldad de los hombres lo han llevado a recluirse, alejándose del mundo.Fue solo una suplica pura y desesperada la que comenzó todo.


**Saludos jóvenes lectores espero que la siguiente historia sea de su agrado, las presentaciones están en orden, pero sinceramente no espero mucho de esta plataforma dado que los lectores hispano parlantes no somos muchos, de cualquier manera espero que disfruten.**

_**Soy un lector de fanfiction durante al menos 4 años y si esta es tu primera en fanfiction me gustaría recomendar grandes escritores de series cortas como NeonZangetsu o Aether, el primero es un excelente escrito de crossovers de Naruto, realmente fue viendo sus historias que consideres las posibilidades, su universo sera algo glorioso de ver (o leer para el caso), el segundo marco mi vida como persona y lector de una manera significativa, las conversaciones, gestos y relato en general de su historia sinceramente dejan huella en el alma de uno y aunque ya no este presente en el sitio su obra **__**High School DXD: If Left Behind es una de las mejores historias que he tenido el honor de leer.**_

_***Nota: Si estas leyendo esto en español y notas que algunas frases carecen de sentido seguramente es el traductor tocándote las pelotas **_**(UmU)**_**.**_

_**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Game of throne, si lo fuera taparía todos los errores argumentales de Kishi con sus marcianos y ojos locos, ademas de matar a Hiruzen.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir AVANZAMOS.**_

* * *

_...NOBU!_

* * *

_¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer para cumplir una promesa?_

_¿Dedicarías cada gramo de tu ser para cumplirla?, ¿Sacrificarías toda tu vida he incluso tu muerte a favor de lograrlo?._

_Para la mayoría de las personas la respuesta sería no, y realmente no puedo culpar a nadie si esa fuera su respuesta. _

_Pero en lo personal no puedo encontrar valor en aquellas personas que no dan su todo para cumplir su palabra._

_ Veras, para mi las promesas son cosas poderosas, son un vinculo entre tu y otra persona en donde se involucra la confianza mutua, faltar a tu palabra seria herir el vinculo que los une y desconocer el valor de la otra persona._

_La mayor parte de mi juventud estuvo determinada por las promesas que hice a las personas con quienes compartí vínculos, forjaron quien soy hoy, y a pesar de todas las dificultades que atravesé nunca me di por vencido a la hora de cumplir mi palabra._

_...Una promesa a aquel anciano que me encontró en la montaña Hokage._

_...Una promesa a la pareja de padre he hija que me alimentaron cuando nadie mas lo haría, incluso si después de ello su negocio sufrió por mi presencia._

_...Una promesa a aquel profesor que tuvo fe cuando muchos otros no creyeron._

_...Una promesa de proteger a aquellos que son preciosos para mi._

_...Una promesa de cambiar el destino entero de un clan arraigado en sus tradiciones._

_...Una promesa a una mujer sumida en el dolor de la perdida._

_...Una promesa a una princesa que no creía en el futuro._

_...Una promesa de traer a un hermano que se perdió en la oscuridad y la venganza._

_...Una promesa de acabar con el ciclo del odio en nombre de un viejo sabio y pervertido._

_...Una promesa de librar del odio al demonio que pase a llamar mi amigo mas cercano._

_...Una promesa a una diosa moribunda que solo deseaba lo mejor para los demás incluso si su forma de hacerlo estaba errada._

_Las promesas me definieron y aun hoy en día pese a todos los cambios que sufrió el mundo siguen teniendo el mismo valor para mi, por eso incluso si los hombres se siguen volviendo despreciables, corruptos y malos seguiré aquí._

_Por que esa fue mi promesa para con ella y Uzumaki Naruto **siempre cumple sus promesas.**_

* * *

Realmente no pudo comprender como todo salio tan mal, si bien había escuchado historias de parte de sus sirvientes de como su esposo el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryan se había fugado con la hermana del Señor de Invernalia,Lyanna Stark, nunca pudo predecir que el rey loco asesinara tanto al joven Señor como a su padre, avivando las llamas de la rebelión por parte del hermano menor del Señor de Invernalia Eddark Stark y el Señor de las Tormentas Roberth Baratheon.

Durante un tiempo maldijo a su esposo por su insensatez, supo en el momento en que corono a la chica del norte como _Reina del Amor y la Belleza _que algo iba mal, y si bien nunca le recrimino nada a su marido no esperaba que el hombre secuestrara a la muchacha del norte, provocando la guerra civil y su encarcelamiento junto a sus hijos en la capital del reino, su ya delicado estado de salud debido al nacimiento del menor de sus hijos Aegon solo facilito este hecho.

Un fuerte golpe en su estomago la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordando le su situación actual, el dolor entumecía sus sentidos, su noción del tiempo era un desastre luego de un fuerte golpe que había recibido en el cráneo, su vista estaba desenfocada y oscurecida por la sangre que desciende del desastre que una vez llamo su cabello, el peso que se cernía sobre ella amplificaba el ardor de sus costillas quebradas, el dolor desgarrador que atraviesa su entre pierna solo se sumaba a todo lo anterior.

Sus ojos hinchados he inyectados en sangre estaban secos luego del brutal asesinato de su hijo mas joven y la paliza a la que se vio sometida, los brutales golpes del gigante deformaron y marcaron las distintas partes de su cuerpo y rostro, pero ella tuvo que soportar, en el fondo de su mente una pequeña voz le susurraba que si cedía su hija sería asesinada a manos de los que la sostenían contra su voluntad, y aunque quisiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa para poder salir de esta situación sabía muy en el fondo que era imposible.

Y pese al hecho de que cualquier mujer normal en su lugar sería reclamada por el vacío conocido como la inconsciencia, ella no pudo permitirlo, simplemente no pudo, cada segundo que soportaba esta tortura era un segundo más que su pequeña princesa podría vivir, cada segundo también aumentaría las probabilidades de que alguien viniera a rescatarla, por muy improbable que pareciera ser.

Si su cuerpo no estuviera apunto de colapsar se hubiera reído, como una persona desesperada sumida en la locura. Su vida paso frente a sus ojos mientras que los latidos de su corazón se hacían mas lentos, paso como una rápida sucesión de pinturas, su tiempo con su madre,padre y hermanos en los _Jardines del Agua_, sus pequeñas excursiones por la capital de Dorne, el día de su boda con el heredero de la corona, el nacimiento y los momentos felices junto a Rhaenys, y por ultimo pero no menos importante el nacimiento del pequeño Aegon.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta,e_lla no quería morir__, ella no quería que su **hija** **muriera**, ella no quería que el **cuerpo de su pequeño hijo** no recibiera el derecho de ser enterrado y ser tirado como **basura**. Ella quería vivir, quería ver crecer a su **hija**, quería darle la despedida adecuada a su **hijo**,quería regresar con lo que quedaba de su **familia** a la Lanza del Sol y disfrutar de sus días lejos de todo este conflicto._

Un nuevo torrente de lagrimas empezó a caer de sus ojos, y así por primera vez Ellia Nymeros Martell imploro desesperadamente a los dioses por la salvación de lo que quedaba de su familia, una suplica a los siete grandes de Westeros, una promesa a los dioses antiguos de Invernalia, incluso un sacrificio al Señor de la Luz del que alguna vez había oído hablar.

Ignoró todo el dolor que se extiende por su ser, sus labios de venus una vez hermosos y ahora quebrados se separaron en una suplica silenciosa, algo más bajo que un susurro, pero con un mensaje tan poderoso que cambiaría el futuro del mundo.

_"A-Ayuda ..."_

_"A-Alguien p-por favor ayúdenos"_

* * *

_"A-Ayuda ..."_

_"A-Alguien p-por favor ayúdenos"_

Ardientes orbes naranjas se abrieron ante la suplica que escucharon, miraron a través de la oscuridad justo en la dirección de donde provino la voz que los despertó de su sueño, atentos, fijos y sin parpadear deliberaron por unos pocos segundos antes de que se cerraran nuevamente .

Habían pasado cientos de años desde que alguna voz fue capaz de alcanzar sus sentidos en el espacio donde se recluía.

Por un breve instante considero ignorar la suplica como lo había hecho en múltiples ocasiones en el pasado, pero antes de regresar a su sueño una chispa de familiaridad destello en sus sentidos retomando completamente su atención y obligando a los orbes a revelarse nuevamente, una silenciosa contemplación se podía notar en ellos como si se hubieran encontrado con un amigo perdido de hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Un fuerte resoplido sacudió la cámara donde residía, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, ya había tomado su decisión.

Concentrándose profundizo en los confines de su alma y alcanzo el núcleo de su ser, su poder antes dormido corrió desenfrenado como un cachorro alegre por poder salir a jugar como un perro con su amo, completamente excitado ante la idea de ser libre nuevamente y causar estragos en el mundo.

Aspirando el aire polvoriento de la cámara se preparo para desatar el poder que una vez causo el caos sobre la tierra, los sonidos de grietas se hacían mas constantes mientras la presión que se ejercía sobre el lugar aumentaba.

**_"¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

_Y con un rugido primigenio todo el país desértico de Dorne se sacudió._


End file.
